


It’s More Than Enough

by Irinrinrin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Healing, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: Seijuurou wants to give Tetsuya a gift for White Day, but Tetsuya prepares a better return gift for Seijuurou.





	

Seijuurou remembers he gave Tetsuya chocolate on Valentine. It’s not like he’s waiting for a return gift on White Day, instead he plans to give Tetsuya something today.

They promise to meet at Tokyo station today. Seijuurou comes straight after practice. Tetsuya comes with Nigou. They wait for Seijuurou at west gate. They plan on having dinner together.

When Seijuurou comes into sight, Nigou barks. Tetsuya tries to calm him down. He crouches in front of Nigou.

“Shhhh...”

Seijuurou notices them, he smiles and walks in to them. He pats Nigou’s head once he’s near them and Nigou stops barking. Seijuurou faces Tetsuya and hands a bouquet of red roses to him.

“Happy White Day, Tetsuya.”

“Ah, but I’m the one who received chocolate from you, and I also prepare a gift for you, Sei.” On Tetsuya’s right hand is a box with red ribbon. It’s a tiny box.

“And what is it?”

“Umm... It’s...” Tetsuya gives him the box but Seijuurou only looks at it.

“It’s a ring. I don’t know if it suits your taste or not. And I don’t know your size either. It just... umm... I want... ugh... people to know that you are... mine.”

Tetsuya doesn’t dare look at Seijuurou. Seijuurou too, hasn’t given any response yet, but that last sentence surprises him.

“Umm, Sei? Are you listening?”

Seijuurou then lets out a chuckle. Now Tetsuya is madly blushing.

“I’m glad you become more possessive of me now.”

“It... It’s-“

Seijuurou makes Tetsuya holds the ring box and the bouquet. He then brings him to his embrace. He hugs him tight.

“Se-Sei, we’re in public... people are...” Tetsuya stutters.

Seijuurou releases him and smiles to Tetsuya. Then he cupped Tetsuya’s face and give him kiss, long and deep kiss. Tetsuya can’t push him away since his hands are full. They become a sight to the passers-by but Seijuurou couldn’t careless. Once Seijuurou finishes his kisses, he looks straight into Tetsuya’s eyes.

“I love you, Tetsuya. You are the only one for me. And this is enough for me.” Seijuurou smirks, his hand is taking the ring box from Tetsuya’s hand. Tetsuya’s face is in a mess.

“Should we check into a hotel, Love?”

Tetsuya gives Seijuurou a light punch to his upper arm.

“Baka! Baka Sei! Baka! Baka!” Tetsuya keeps muttering that.

Seijuurou takes Tetsuya’s hand and walks while chuckling with a happy face.

**Author's Note:**

> Cause the only one who can surprise Seijuurou is always Tetsuya <3


End file.
